School Quest Story short version
by felinerx
Summary: Ryoma and Eiji are the Chosen Ones, chosen to take down the evil wizard Syuusuke Fuji. Will they succeed, or will the world forever be under Syuusuke's control? English work for school, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is the 1500 word thing I was supposed to do for school that I mentioned in the Vibrations and Poison afterstory

**Me: This is the 1500 word thing I was supposed to do for school that I mentioned in the Vibrations and Poison afterstory. Though even with cutting out heaps of it and skipping heaps of details, it still hit almost 2500 words…I've gone through and changed a bit too. I might actually rewrite it longer with a lot of different chapters and **_**without **_**anything cut out. And yes, I ripped off a pokemon name, but who cares. And I also ripped spells and spell activation keys from Negima. But oh wellll…and spells Fuji says are in Ancient Greek, which I had to write in later since I can't exactly type it…so there'll be nothing there XD but now you know that he says 'em in Ancient Greek :3 And since I dunno Eiji's father's name, I'm going to make it Kotaro until I find out. Anyone who knows, please tell me? And I use their first names…for a reason I honestly do not know XD AND Ryoma and Eiji are 16 in this, so everyone knows. Fuji is hundreds of years old XD And cause my English teacher probably doesn't know Japanese, these guys don't either, except they learn it at school, Ryoma sucks but Eiji is practically an expert XP**

**--**

_The two cloaked figures headed down the steps to the source of the wailing. Opening the door at the bottom of the stairs, they walked inside the well lit room and looked at the two babies lying in their mothers' arms._

"_Do you really think they can win?" One cloaked figure said._

"_Yes, according to Nao, they are the Chosen Ones." (Me: lol, who's Nao?)_

"_Nanjiroh…is it a good idea to pit our sons against that wizard?"_

"_They'll have to train hard, but as the Chosen Ones, I'm sure of it." The other man, presumably Nanjiroh, replied._

"_If you say so…" the unnamed man turned to look at the two babies. One, his son, with red hair and the other boy with green-black._ I just hope he's right…_he thought to himself._

**16 years later**

"Oi! Ryoma!" The hyperactive red-headed teen ran up to his best friend.

"Hey Eiji." Ryoma replied, his brownish-gold, cat-like eyes twinkling in amusement.

"What's with that twinkle in your eyes?" Eiji asked.

"What twinkle? Come on, let's get home before our parents kill us!"

The two friends also lived together in the same house with their families.

"You guys aren't skipping tennis again are you?" another boy their age with light brown hair and his eyes closed snuck up behind them.

"We have to Syuusuke, our fathers are working us to the bone to learn all these pointless skills in archery, survival, fencing…I don't see the point!" Eiji complained.

Syuusuke tried not to smile. _It seems the Chosen Ones are still ignorant of their destiny, that gives me more time to prepare ,but they learn fast…even so…_he thought to himself._ My reign as the Dark wizard of Arceus will last forever! _He thought in triumph.

**--**

"Alright, I'm going to tell you the reason behind this training. Also, from here on out your training will be even tougher. You will also no longer attend school." Nanjiroh explained.

The two teens silently cheered to themselves. No school meant no homework!

"But, you will still be studying, just not schoolwork." Added Kotaro, Eiji's father.

"Damn…" they muttered to themselves.

"You said you were going to tell us why we've been doing this pointless training?" Eiji asked.

"IT IS NOT POINTLESS!!" Nanjiroh yelled. "But I'm glad you asked Eiji, you see, there's actually a whole story behind it, which I'll tell you now. Over 300 years ago, a young wizard went mad with power, He eventually went crazy, trying to do his own impossible experiments on humans and killing many. He is now known as the Dark Wizard of Arceus. His name, is Syuusuke Fuji."

The two teens gasped as they heard the name.

"His reign has lasted to this day, using magic to slowly destroy the world. All the problems with the environment are actually his fault, not the fault of science. Only the two Chosen Ones can defeat him, those two are you two."

Ryoma and Eiji thought it over in their heads. "So only we have the power to stop him..." Ryoma said to himself. Out loud he said, "When do we start!?"

Nanjiroh smiled at the enthusiasm of his son. "Right now!"

**--**

As Eiji and Ryoma dragged themselves home after lunch at a restaurant, they got ready for yet another hard training session. Nanjiroh had said that they were almost ready to face Syuusuke, they'd just have to travel to his castle, steal the source of his immense power and then defeat him. Their training was almost over.

"Last training session you reckon?" Eiji panted.

"I sure hope so...I'm dead on my feet!" Ryoma replied.

"Well…seems you two now know of your true destiny now…" Syuusuke stepped out from an alley to block their path.

"You!" Ryoma and Eiji got ready to fight.

Syuusuke laughed. "Now, now, I'm not here to fight. Rather, I've come to make a deal, you leave me alone and I hand over all your little friends…"

"What have you done to them?" Ryoma growled.

"Oh nothing, just give up and I'll let them go, if you don't, I can't guarantee their safety for much longer…"

"You evil bast-"

"None of that language now, why don't you go home?" Syuusuke smirked, then disappeared in a puff if black smoke.

The two boys stared at the spot he had just been in. The same thought running through their heads. _What do we do?!_

**--**

"You'll fight to help them, that's what!" Nanjiroh shouted. "Go go! Get yourself ready! We're going right now to help them."

"You got it!" both teens said as they ran upstairs to pack their bags.

"That wizard is moving faster than I thought…he's prepared…"

"What can we do Nanjiroh? We've taught them what we know…"

"I just hope they do alright…we can hardly go with them…"

**--**

Ryoma looked around at the trees around them. "I can't believe they left us to do this ourselves…"

"That's what parents do sometimes, besides, _we're_ the Chosen Ones, not our fathers." Eiji replied.

"True…" Ryoma stared at a tree that seemed different to the others, it seemed to have…a door? _That's not possible! _He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Ryoma, what's wrong?"

"Can you see that door?"

"What door…WAIT WHAT'S A DOOR DOING IN A TREE?!" Eiji yelled in surprise.

"Calm down Eiji…"

"What's with all the noise?! A guy can't get some decent sleep these days!"

"What?! Who's there?" Ryoma said as he looked around in surprise.

"Down here you numbskulls!"

Ryoma and Eiji looked down to see the door in the tree open and a small, angry looking man walk out.

"Yeah! I'm a little man who lives in a tree! Stop staring! Well technically I'm a dwarf…wait…" he suddenly started sniffing the air. "You two aren't by any chance the Chosen Ones?" – Eiji and Ryoma nodded – "I'm Takeshi Momoshiro! Nice to meet you! Sorry about being rude before! By the way I have something to give you…" he disappeared back inside the tree and came out with a map. "Here, I've been waiting since _His _reign began to give this to the Chosen Ones. It's a map of the inside of His castle. Now do you have any burgers? Humans make such delicious food!" his eyes glowed at the thought of the treat.

"Well…yes I do…." Eiji reached into his bag and pulled out a burger wrapped in plastic.

"Arigato!" Takeshi jumped up and snatched the burger from Eiji's hand, then disappeared back into the tree.

"That was…strange…" Ryoma stated as he stared at the door in the tree.

"Hey, he spoke Japanese, he said 'arigato'."

"Oh yeah, that means 'thank you' doesn't it?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah!"

"I am glad that he's the best in class at the Japanese language…" Ryoma mumbled to himself.

"Come on! Let's go!" Eiji had returned to his normal, hyper, happy self. "Onwards to fight Syuusuke!"

The two continued through the forest, stopping every now and then to check the map that Nanjiroh had given them to lead them to Syuusuke's castle and occasionally arguing about the direction. Hours later they came across a cottage that, according to the map, marked the halfway point to the castle.

"Hey hey Ryoma we're halfway there!" Eiji excitedly shouted.

"Oh joy…" Ryoma was starting to get sick of Eiji's hyperactive personality.

Suddenly, a growl echoed through the clearing the cottage was in. Eiji blushed. "That…was my stomach…" he said in embarrassment.

"Now that your stomach mentioned it, I'm kinda hungry too. Let's see if whoever lives here would be nice enough to give us something to eat."

"Yeah good idea!" Eiji practically glowed at the thought of food, mainly treats like cake or ice-cream.

"Eiji, if you're thinking about cake and ice-cream, don't count on getting those."

Eiji's face fell. "You just have to ruin everything don't you Echizen…" he mumbled to himself.

"Um…excuse me…"

The two boys looked up to see a girl with brown hair in two long plaits and large brown eyes. "Um…are you the Chosen Ones…? Because I have some food inside for you…" she blushed as she stared at Ryoma.

Eiji noticed. _So she has a thing for our little Ryoma eh? This could be fun! _He grinned as he thought up a plan to embarrass both the girl and Ryoma.

"Ah, I'm glad. What's your name?" Ryoma asked her.

"Oh um…it's Sakuno Ryuzaki…" she fidgeted as her blush deepened.

"Ok…can we have the food now?"

**--**

"THANKS FOR THE CAAAKE!" Eiji shouted back at Sakuno, who waved back.

"Yeah…" Ryoma avoided looking at the girl to hide his blush. "How could you Eiji?!"

Eiji snickered. "I noticed that she liked you…so you know my inner prankster just _had_ to surface!"

Ryoma glared at the red-headed teen. "Just shut up…"

**--**

"WE'RE HERE FINALLY!"

"Eiji shut up! We have to sneak in and find his source of power! Shouting isn't exactly _quiet!_"

"Ehh…fine…" Eiji stayed quiet after that.

Ryoma looked around, trying to find a way in. Eventually, he found a weak spot just under a guard tower at the northern part of the castle walls. The two broke through there to find a secret passage that, according to the map that was given to them by Takeshi, led straight to a room just under the castle.

Eiji closed his eyes, trying to sense where Syuusuke's power source was. He opened his eyes and smiled in triumph. "Ryoma Ryoma! It's just down this actual passage!"

"Really…how lucky. It must be in that room…" Ryoma checked over the map again, just to make sure.

They made their way down the passage, Ryoma thinking hard the whole time. _This is too easy…no traps, no guards, it's as though Syuusuke _wants _us to win! But it doesn't seem right…_ he looked at Eiji, who was grinning like an idiot at the thought of winning so easily. _He's too childish to get it…I'd better keep my eyes peeled…_

They walked out of the passage into a huge, circular room that was literally glowing. Right in the middle on a pedestal was a glowing sphere that appeared to be made of glass.

"That must be it…his power source…but wasn't it a bit too easy?" Eiji looked down at Ryoma.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. _Took him long enough to figure it out! _He thought. "Yes, it was…Syuusuke's up to something…"

Suddenly there was laughter behind them. They turned to see Syuusuke holding two of their closest friends, Shuichiro Oishi and Kaoru Kaidoh.

"Well well well, who would have thought you would get this far? But…remember what I said? I can't guarantee their safety…" Syuusuke smirked, a triumphant expression on his face.

Ryoma bit his lip, looking from the sphere to his friends. _Dammit!_

"Hey…can't we just use shundo to grab Kaoru and Shuichiro?" Eiji whispered to Ryoma.

Ryoma stared at Eiji, surprised. "Shundo? That might actually work…but we haven't mastered it yet!"

"We have to try!"

"Well…let's hope we can do it right this one time…"

"Ok!"

They both suddenly disappeared, then reappeared in front of Syuusuke, who opened his eyes in surprise and dropped the two boys. Eiji yelled happily as he grabbed Shuichiro and Ryoma grabbed Kaoru. They then disappeared again and reappeared right next to the sphere of Syuusuke's power, about to grab it, when Syuusuke appeared in front of them and punched them, sending them flying.

"Oww…" Ryoma rubbed his head, then put Kaoru down, Eiji doing the same with Shuichiro.

"Now I'm mad!" Eiji said with an angry look on his face. He then started glowing while chanting a spell. "Rastel Maskil Magister, 50 Spiritus Lucis, Coeuntes Sagitent Inimicum!" 50 arrows of light appeared around Eiji and flew at Syuusuke, who barely dodged them all.

"So…your annoying fathers did teach you some spells…"

"Latin ones too! Aren't they cool?"

Ryoma just stared at Eiji like he was crazy. He felt like saying 'Hello! In the middle of a fight that decides the fate of the world!' but decided against it, they had enough to worry about as it is.

"Well, you aren't the only one….I'm over 300 years old, remember?"

"Oh right…"

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, (insert Ancient Greek here)" Suddenly, a huge thunderbolt appeared and came down on Eiji and Ryoma, who both used shundo to move out of the way.

"My turn…" Ryoma said. "Rastel Maskil Magister, Vertatur Tempestas Veris, Nobis Protectionem Aerialem, Flans Paries Venti Vertentis!" a huge tornado appeared around Syuusuke, who was picked up in the winds and cut by various items that had also been caught. After a few minutes the tornado died down and Syuusuke fell to the ground panting heavily.

"It's not over yet…" Syuusuke said. "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, (insert Ancient Greek here)" A beam of light shot from his outstretched hand and headed towards Eiji and Ryoma. Eiji dodged, but Ryoma was hit and turned to stone.

"RYOMA! Now I'm _really _mad!" Eiji went power mad, using shundo all over the place, punching the stunned Syuusuke over and over until he could throw no more punches. Syuusuke now lay on the ground, panting and barely holding on to his life.

"Now I just destroy your stupid sphere and you die?"

"Dammit…you win this time…but I will return! Mark my words!" Syuusuke laughed.

"Tch…whatever…" Eiji grabbed the sphere and broke it in his hands. There was a flash of light, then Syuusuke closed his eyes and stopped his struggles to hold onto life.

"You lose, Syuusuke…" Eiji whispered, almost sadly. He turned his head to look at Ryoma, who was now released from Syuusuke's spell, since he was dead.

"Did you do it Eiji?"

Eiji smiled and nodded as a grin spread over Ryoma's face.

But, with every happy ended comes a new adventure…Will Syuusuke return?

**--**

**Me: Kukukukuku…interesting, no? I hope you liked it Skye! It wasn't very good…-sweatdrop- but anyway :3**

**Ryoma: Are you actually going to write a sequel? The end implies a sequel.**

**Me: Yea, when I think of a way to bring Fuji back to life…**

**Fuji: More Dark Wizards? You told your best friend you were going to make Inui evil and work for me, didn't you? And I think Tezuka was going to work for me too? You could get them to bring me back with some ritual or something.**

**Me: That's actually a good idea, but how'd you know I told her that stuff…? …Stalker…**

**Fuji: I am not!**

**Me: Yes you are!**

**Fuji: No!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Fuji: No!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Ryoma: This could take a while…**

**Eiji: Only a while? More like the rest of the year! Anyways, review everyone nya! Or Fluffy won't be happy and won't write anything!**

**Ryoma: She doesn't anyway.**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!**

**Fuji: No!**

**Me: Yes!**


	2. Important note: I have returned!

So after years of inactivity due to giving up on my writing I have returned! Lately I've begun writing a little again (No fanfics so far though, just some original stuff I thought would be fun to write) and I came to realise I _really_ enjoy writing even if I tend to feel like I'm no good at it.

So I eventually came to the conclusion that even if I feel as though I'm not a great writer, I _do_ need a hobby to fill in the time I spend being bored and it is a brilliant way to improve my literacy skills through practice for school. Since I'm now nearing the HSC preliminary exams (For those who are not Australian, this is...I have no idea what the equivalent in other countries is, but I am basically in my first of two years of senior schooling, IE I am nearing the end of Year 11, therefore within a year I shall have almost completed my schooling. The HSC gives me an ATAR, which is basically a university admission rank I'll need to enter courses in University, or College for the Americans.) and after that will be beginning my HSC course, I feel I'm going to need all the practice I can get for English since I am, in my own opinion, rather terrible at it. So, why not write fanfiction again? I have a lot of spare time dueto not really having much of a social life and well I can't spend all of it studying so...a hobby is a good choice!

Tonight, I have begun rewriting Jutsu Gone Awry completely, and since I still remember all the ideas I had for that fic, I am able to continue it and hopefully will complete it by the end of this year. A lot of changes are going to be made. For example:

- Chiba and Sayuri will no longer be such great friends at the beginning of the fic, but will grow to become good friends by the end

- The Akatsuki members will be a little more in character, although they will still be written in the way I believe their personalities would actually be like. Itachi, for example, will be a lot more introverted than in the current chapters of Jutsu Gone Awry. The Akatsuki overall will also be a lot less accepting and kind of Chiba and Sayuri at first.

- Chiba and Sayuri will be around Deidara's age (They will be 18, Deidara is 19) rather than 13, because while back when I first wrote JGA (When I was 13 myself, I might add) I did find it fine because I was a crazy as shit fangirl, but now that I'm a little over a month off 17, I have, obviously, grown up and realised holy _shit_ I was a messed up kid. I am no longer a squealy fangirl, but I still do love the Akatsuki despite the fact that I dislike Naruto itself. (Their deaths is essentially what caused me to stop watching Naruto - without the Akatsuki it just wasn't the same) So anyway the realisation that grown men having sex with 13 year olf girls is sick made me completely revise their ages. _This is why anyone under the age of 15 probably shouldn't write fanfiction. _(And also why we can't have nice things)

- The story will be a lot less happy and a little more serious, as my personal life tends to reflect in my writing. As I grew older, I quickly grew to realise life isn't all fun and games, and that's reflected in the way my writing has become a lot more serious.

- The appearance of Chiba has been completely changed to suit my personality and tastes more as they are now and have been for about two years (Remember - Chiba and Sayuri were the Naruto personas of myself and a now ex friend of mine. Well, ex best friend, we still sort of talk, but we're not great friends anymore - hence why Chiba and Sayuri aren't particularly good friends in the rewritten version).

- I will now be attempting to write all the chapters to about the same length (That length being hopefully about 2000 - 3000 words per chapter) rather than having one chapter 1000 words long, the next double that, and the one after that yet another different length. It won't be exact but I will be keeping my word goal at approximately 2000 - 3000 words. (Currently chapter 1 is at 1200 words, and chapter 2 is at 3300...see what I mean? I wish to eradicate this dramatic difference between chapter lengths) Which of those two goals will become my length per chapter is undecided - I'll see how writing chapter 1 works out before I decide anything.

That's about it for the changes that will be present in the JGA rewrite. For now it is the only story I will be rewriting, but I may eventually move onto rewriting everything else, removing some other stories, uploading some new ones etc.

I also may think about making an account on a non-fanfiction website for my original writings, but I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Perhaps deviantART, so I can stop beign inactive there as well. this, however, is something I will decide at a later date.

I will be removing JGA as I begin uploading the rewrite, but this message will be displayed on my profile and in all my other stories as well. It will probably be removed from my profile within a month or two however, so hopefully all my old reviewers and followers will see this by then. If you guys are still around _and _still care about me and my writing, I will actually love you with the passion of a thousand burning suns. I do miss the old days on FF and dA, so returning to them...well, I don't really know what to expect, but it will be nice to be seeing all the people I knew from when I was still active.

Much love everyone.

- Claudia (felinerx)


End file.
